Circle of Life: Where It Began
by JD11
Summary: As the Miko civil war draws to an end, what impact will it have on the Federation... and the Enterprise? Fifth Part of the Circle of Life Series
1. After the Beginning

For two years, time passed by quickly for those onboard the _Enterprise_. Riker and Deanna married four months after their daughter was born in a beautiful ceremony on Betazed.

Elizabeth had grown to just over two years of age and was running about the ship. And, while she might not realize it, she was already learning both her father's and her mother's culture and language.

Neither Riker, Deanna, nor Geordie ever talked about their experiences on Hytor Settlement again. Though they occasionally spoke in private to each other about what they remembered, it was never officially noted what had happened.

But, for the most part, life onboard the _Enterprise_ was going pretty smoothly. That was, until they heard about the end of the Mikolian Civil War…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Captain Picard walked through his ready room's doors and onto the bridge. His look was sober as he approached his captain's chair. Without so much as a look at Riker, Picard activated the ship-wide comm.

"This is Captain Picard to the crew of the _Enterprise_. I have just received word that the Hagan have taken control of the planet Miko. _Enterprise _is now being ordered there to ensure the safety of other planets.

"From the latest intelligence we've received, they are creating ships with weapons capable of matching a Galaxy Class Starship. By the time we arrive, the ships will be ready. If they become hostile… Starfleet has authorized us to fire back and to interpret their actions as an act of war. Picard out."

Once Picard had finished, he had the Bridge's undivided attention. Everyone, excluding Data and Worf, were gawking at him. No one had been stupid enough to think that the Embassy would win but they hadn't expectedthem to loose. Nor for Starfleet to go to war with them.

"Captain, is it…?"

"I'm afraid so, Number One."

_**Riker Residence**_

Riker sauntered into his quarters, looking down to find his daughter sitting on the ground. Crayons in hand, she was scribbling on a piece of replicated paper.

When the doors close, she looked up at her father, giving him a wide smile. With very little grace, she stood on two wobbly feet and ran over to her dad with the picture in hand. In her excitement, she stumbled and grabbed his leg of support.

With a small chuckle, he bent down a bit and picked her up by the armpits. As he straightened up, he settled her on his hip and put his arm under her butt.

"Daddy! Daddy! Loooook!" The girl shouted, the picture shaking widely in his face. Will laughed as he attempted to steady her hand, finally able to see the drawing.

If Riker was correct, it was a picture of a bear. An orange bear with a blue outline- but a bear none-the-less. "It's very good, Liz," Riker told her, using the shortened form of her name.

Liz's smile grew with her father's praise. "On box." Riker's brow creased, trying to understand what she had said. Then he remembered he had moved his mother's box to his nightstand where Liz could get at it.

The doors to Will's bedroom hissed opened and the two looked. Deanna walked out, Liz's eyes opening wide as she saw her mother. Squirming out of Will's arms, she stood carefully and ran for her mother.

The paper still in hand, she raised her arms to make her mother pick her up. Steadying the girl on her hip, Deanna smiled as her daughter showed her the picture. "Mommy! Ooook!"

"Very… interesting," Deanna said, half-shrugging at Riker as he approached the two. Seeing his look, Deanna told the girl, "Liz, why don't you go put your picture in your room."

"Kay!" Deanna put her down and she ran straight for the bedroom on the other side of the room.

"Did you hear the Captain's announcement?" Riker asked, his question of course rhetorical.

"Yes. Can you believe it?"

"Two year of war yet so many were killed. Who knows what will happen if we go to war with them over something… like this," Riker stated. He slid his arm around Deanna's back and guided her to the table.

Deanna ordered their dinners from the replicates just as Liz came charging out of her room. Riker smiled and picked her up, Liz shrieking in delight as he put her in her seat. "'Gin!" She yelled but Riker shook his head and told her not now.

Deanna put the three plates down, Liz's eyes widening for this was her favorite dinner. Immediately she began to eat, the fork held oddly in her hand. Will and Deanna smiled at her behavior despite their mood; their daughter always had a way of doing that.

Will picked up his own fork and began eating. But, even as he ate, he looked at Liz, hoping that everything going on wouldn't harm her by being on the _Enterprise_.

_**Bridge, The Next Day**_

During the night, the _Enterprise_ reached its assigned coordinates to find that, of the thirty ships, eleven others had arrived. Each was placed in a perimeter to block the Mikolians from leaving their planet.

On the Bridge, Worf activated the view screen. A female starship captain appeared on it. Picard looked her over, noticing easily her comfort in her chair and how tightly her amber hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her hazel eyes were the last thing he noticed; their set gaze intimidating.

Picard stood and addressed her, "Captain Ivinch, what is the situation?"

"_They're not doing anything hostile at the moment. I think they're still trying to figure out what to make of the blockade and how to use it to their advantage."_ Her voice calm as she spoke, hiding all traces of any anxiety.

Ivinch leaned back in her seat, resting her chin in her hand. Suddenly, Picard thought, she seemed less intimidating and more relaxed. _"Captain Picard… do you know why Starfleet is so willing to attack these people?"_

_Enterprise_'s Captain took the question in stride and responded without hesitation. "Let's just say, Starfleet made a mistake two years ago and now they're trying to correct it."

Captain Ivinch starred at him for just a second. Her eyes bore into his, taking in and processing what she had heard. Then she nodded. Ivinch decided that she would most likely never understand what she had heard.

She straightened, composing herself while not loosing the bold confidence she seemed to command. _"The fleet is yours, Captain Picard. Ivinch out." _

With the curt words, the screen went black and then became the planet Miko again.

_**The Enterprise**_

"It's been three hours and they haven't so much as acknowledged our existence." Riker sighed impatiently.

The last eighteen ships had arrived and the Hagan had still not spoken to them. He felt no comfort from that fact, and neither did any one else.

"Be patient, Number One. They can't ignore us forever." Riker glanced over at his Captain. There were times when he envied the man's calm and level-head. But that moment was not one. Adrenaline pounded through his veins. He wanted action.

He let out a sigh, realizing suddenly how loud it seemed on the hushed bridge. He looked up, seeing that the cause was an incoming message. Worf looked, first at him, then addressed the Captain, "There is an incoming message from Miko."

Picard inhaled deeply, then released the air. He stood, tugging on his shirt after doing so. "On screen and relay it to the rest of the fleet."

The screen switched to the image of a man in his mid-thirties. Shaggy brown hair dipped into his grey eyes, hiding on some of the blue spots that marked him as a Mikolian.

"_You are not welcome here. Leave now,"_ he commanded.

"Who are you?"

The man ignored Picard's inquiry, saying, _"Leave now. I will give you thirty of your minutes, if you are not gone, we will attack you." _The screen went blank after his words.

Riker watched as Picard sighed and turned around slowly. With a step forward, he dropped into his chair. "Worf, send that conversation to Starfleet and ask for our orders."

"Aye, sir."

"Captain, I remember him." Riker looked up at his Captain to see that he wore an odd look. Riker wasn't sure what it was, but he continued on, "He was, well probably still is, the leader of the Hagan. I saw him two years ago when Geordie and I were captured."

Picard nodded just as the screen became an image of Captain Ivinch. _"Captain, are we leaving?"_

"Not until I get orders from Starfleet."

"_Very well."_ Then, just as sudden as she appeared on the screen, she disappeared.

_**Federation Council**_

"The Mikolian ships are now complete and threatening to attack our fleet surrounding their planet." A man, one who stood with authority, rubbed his long, white beard. Then his crystal blue eyes sought out the eyes of the four around him.

President Aurik stood, surrounded by four Ambassadors. Ambassador Amen, his right hand man, was to his left. For a thirty-four year old Human, Amen was average in size and weight. Dressed in his formal robes, his black hair was short and combed away from his brown eyes.

The Bolian Ambassador to Earth sat beside him. By Human standards, she was about thirty-seven, her traditional blue skin and bald head marked her as for what she was. White robes showed her status as an Ambassador, known to some as Nila.

On the other side closest to the President, sat the Vulcan Ambassador. Though nearly eighty-two, Vir looked not a day over thirty with his dark skin and black hair.

And then the Betazoid Ambassador was beside him. Her skin was pale against that of the others around her, her dark curls adding to that allusion. Although Tenana was not the usual representative from Betazed, Lwaxana was preoccupied with other matters. And the twenty-four year old Ambassador was there.

"They have no other options except fighting and risk beginning war with Miko or run and allow the Hagan to attack Ketrel."

Teanna glanced around her. She only knew from briefing reports and Ambassador Trio what had happened two years ago. Shyly, she asked, "How do we even know that they will go after Ketrel?"

"Just because they were ancient enemies doesn't mean they will try to destroy them again," Vir agreed with Tenana.

The President looked at both of them. "They were enemies thousands of years ago. For the people on Ketrel, their ancestors thought it better to destroy all information about them. None of those people know anything about it.

"But on Miko… this feud had been remembered. It is a strong hatred if it was thought so dangerous and has lasted so long. They will destroy them if they can. And now they can."


	2. The Prime Directive

_**Federation Council**_

The Council debated their orders to the last minute they had. The fleet waited anxiously for the Council to contact them.

Finally the long awaited news came.

"Captain, we've been discussing this for awhile," Aurik began.

"_We've noticed,"_ Riker mumbled under his breath on the other side of the screen.

But the President didn't seem to notice for he continued, "We've decided-"

"_Captain, twenty Hagan ships are approaching our position."_ All eyes on the bridge turned their attention to the tactical officer then back to the screen where an image of the ships was being displayed. They were twice as big as a shuttle pod, but nearly blended into the starry background of space because of their dark color.

"_Mr. President, we need an answer now; they're approaching our position with weapons charged. If they attack, do we open fire?" _

Immediately Ambassador Amenanswered, "At all costs, do not engage! Stand down!"

"_Are you-" _Picard started but was interrupted by Aurik as he pushed past the Ambassador.

"Attack if necessary, Captain. Attack them and protect their target at all costs! Picard-"

"What are you doing?" Ambassador Amenasked Aurik as he deactivated the screen and muted the link. "If they attack, we will be at war with Miko!"

"And if they don't they will be destroyed!"

"We don't know that."

"Really?" Aurik shouted at him. He leaned back onto the console.

_**The Warbird**_

Ivinch looked up at her communications officer as the link was cut. The Ensign offered only a few words of apology and confusion before trying to get the signal back.

The Captain looked back at the viewscreen. Instead of Aurik's face, she saw the nose of nearly twenty Hagan ships. Stay and fight? Or leave?

She watched the ships approaching. "Alright, people, let's back off a bit. Power down the weapons but keep our shield up," Ivinch ordered. Slowly they inched back and past the _Enterprise_.

Just then, the link reopened. She glanced at her communications officer. The Ensign shrugged and shook her head.

"_We gave them the coordinates, where they live, their defenses capabilities without even knowing it! Thanks to us, Ketrel is vulnerable to their attack and they will undoubtedly use it!"_

She listened, recognizing the voice as President Aurik. He was talking to someone but most definably not them.

"_That is not our problem! Not anymore! The Prime Directive keeps us-"_

"_The Prime Directive should have kept us from giving them what we did. But that didn't seem to bother us until it was too late!" _

Ivinch couldn't believe what she was hearing. Picard's earlier words seemed to click into place. She leaned forward, as if she could hear what they were saying better. _"And now we're going to let them be destroyed because of our ignorance."_

"_The Prime Directive-"_

"_Was destroyed two years ago when all of this began! If we can ignore it when it does not fit into our agenda, then it means nothing!" _There was a long pause on both sides before Aurik said much more calmly, _"We have to stop them or we will be at fault for the destruction of Ketrel."_

The link was cut. Ivinch stood dumbly, her voice not at all the confident tone she always seemed to have. "Power weapons, don't fire first- let them."

_**The Enterprise Bridge**_

Despite what they had just heard, Picard watched as almost half of the ships backed off.

He let out a shaky breath, counting in his head. Sixteen… sixteen against twenty. They were horrible odds, just not good ones.

He stood from his chair, the movement unnecessarily careful. The two fleets hung nose to nose to each other. Mere minutes passed, each lasting a lifetime, as the two fleets starred each other down.

Picard was not sure who started the firing. He wasn't sure that it ever really had a beginning. But he found the orders to fire leaving his mouth and torpedoes leaving his ship.

Calmly he turned to Worf, ordering quickly that a channel to be opened to the other ships that weren't fighting. The Klingon obeyed but never ceased firing.

"If you refuse to fight, leave and save your ship and crew. No one will doubt you or think any less of you if you do so. Anyone who has a change of heart, is welcome to stay and help."

Picard fell against his chair just as he ordered the link to cut. He glanced at the view screen, finding two Hagan ships flying closer to his ship. Worf waited only a short moment for Picard's order before he fired at the two ships.

The view screen panned to see thirteen of the fourteen ships leave. He sighed. But his eyes caught the name of the other ship- the _Kennedy_. She joined in easily, attacking the Hagan ship just as it succeed in destroying the _Pacific_.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The fighting continued for nearly an hour. Most all ships were damaged to varying degrees. Many were crippled. Plenty destroyed.

In the end, eight starships remained well intact, six were crippled. Only five of the Hagan ships remained.

On the _Enterprise_, Picard slowly picked himself up, sliding into his seat. His eyes roamed over his bridge, assessing its condition. Conduits were exposed, smoke filtered from somewhere. Sparks flew over head from something.

"Damage report."

"Damage to aft shielding and impulse engines. Hull breaches on Deck 7-10. Force shields are in place," Data reported.

"Casualties?"

"Sickbay reports thirty-two, more coming in. Only five fatalities so far." He nodded at Riker and then looked back to the viewscreen. His eyes found the Hagan ships in the mix, picking out all five.

He watched. Suddenly all five jumped to warp.

"What's their heading?"

"Ketrel, sir. Warp Nine."

"Match speed and heading and follow them, Data. Worf, tell anyone with defense capabilities and warp to follow us."

It took only seconds for his crew to respond. Picard felt the slight jolt of warp and then Miko and his fleet were gone.

_**The Enterprise Bridge**_

Picard sighed. Three hours to get to Ketrel, Data had said. Three hours at warp nine.

"Who was able to join us?"

"The _Warbird_, the_ Florida_, the _Apollo_, the _Kennedy_, the _Roddenberry_, and the _Deforest_," Worf reported.

"Seven against five. We have a chance. E.T.A.?"

"Two hours, thirty-seven minutes, and twenty-eight seconds," Data reported.

"Thank-you, Data." Picard rested against the back of his chair. Taking a deep breath, then releasing it, he began to prepare himself mentally and physically for what was ahead. Unconsciously, he glanced over, finding the resident Betazoid looking at him.

Deanna seemed terrified, Picard observed. But he knew that her fear was not for herself but for her young child. In the past two years, they had gotten into nothing more than a few scraps. Nothing like what they had found themselves in.

He leaned over to her, hoping that his voice was reassuring as he said, "I'm sure Liz is fine."

Picard had gotten to know the young child in the few years she had been alive. He found that she was one of the few children he was comfortable around and truly liked, if not loved.

Deanna looked at him. She forced a weak smile to her lips as she nodded. "I know. It's just… you never know what can happen." Picard nodded and straightened back up.

_**Federation Chambers**_

Teanna marched through the doors to Ambassador Amen's office. She glanced behind her, knowing that Vir and Nila were flanking her. Something was disturbing Teanna. Nila looked almost sick. Even Vir seemed flustered.

Teanna observed the sight before her. Ambassador Amen was speaking with someone- the man had his back to the three of them. When the doors clattered behind them, the man turned to expose himself as Ambassador Smith.

"Ambassadors," Amen greeted them. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Where is the President?"

Teanna watched Ken. A smile fell over his face. She knew the smile- it was his obnoxious, supposedly charming smile. "He's… well let's just say that he won't be bugging us for some time."

Teanna's brow creased. There was something about the way he spoke. His tone. His words. She didn't like the way he was thinking. She knew Amen had learned to block her thoughts from him; Ken hadn't.

"You killed him." Tenana's voice was slow, appalled. Things moved into place in her mind. Amen was next in line to become President if anything were to happen to Aurik.

Teanna watched the smile grow over Ken's face. She felt her stomach twist at the look hidden in his eyes.

Even with all her discipline, anger surged in her chest and she couldn't stop her reaction to all the stray thoughts she picked up from him. Suddenly her palm made contact with his flesh, a satisfying noise echoing throughout the room.

His face was forced to the side. He stretched his jaw, rubbing his red cheek. Whatever she had seen before in his eyes was replaced with a frown of bewilderment.

"You're overreacting, Tenana. You're not seeing the potential this has. We'll be able to do the things Aurik was too afraid to do. Things he'd have never done!"

"No, I do not think you realize what position you have put the Federation in." Vir's voice was emotionless, his face passive as he spoke. "With this new development, I will be petitioning to my world to leave the Federation."

Teanna turned as she watched him leave the room. Nila's voice caught her attention. "I agree with Ambassador Vir. I am prepared to do the same."

"And Betazed." Teanna gave Ken once last look before ushering Nila from the room.

Ken turned to Amen. He sighed, rubbing his cheek. "If Bolias, Betazed, and Vulcan leave the Federation, dozens of other planets leave as well. It will tear the Federation apart!"

"I know! Make this go away." Ken looked at him, mouth agape. "GO!"

A flinch was his only response. Ken blinked, took a breath, and rushed from the room.


	3. Pains War Brings

_**The Enterprise Bridge**_

Riker's feet shifted as he felt the _Enterprise _drop out of warp. He looked up at the viewscreen.

The Hagan ships had gotten there only minutes before, however they had already started to bombard the cities from above.

The bridge crew watched as the Hagan ships turned from the planet. Riker inhaled sharply when he heard Worf announce that phasers were locked on them. He knew words had come out of his mouth, but didn't know what they were. He knew however their shields had been activated, not that much was left of them.

"Disable their weapons first, Worf."

"Aye, sir."

Riker closed his eyes and took a breath. They opened just as three red flashes dug into the haul of the ship before them. He glanced to the side, watching as the others joined in the battle.

The _Enterprise _continued to attack the lead vessel. Worf aimed for its engine, hoping to keep it from retreating. Riker looked over his shoulder at Worf as the Klingon prepared to deliver the crippling blow.

He turned his eyes back to the site before him. Suddenly all Hagan ships seemed to go dead. Picard held a hand out, halting Worf's attack.

For a minute, they watched and waited. Watched as nothing happened and waited to see what they would do.

And suddenly, without warning, all ships exploded in five brilliant balls of light.

Picard looked out at the flames as they slowly subsided. His eyes wandered over his motley fleet. His brows wrinkled in concern. Someone was missing.

His eyes ran back over each ship. A cloud of debris hung close to the _Florida_. He closed his eyes, head hanging in respect for the dead.

"Data, what's the status of the planet?"

"They managed to hit most of the Nilaain's major cities. Along with that, they hit the area of the Cadda cities, causing major cave-ins," Data reported.

"Commander, there is an incoming transmission from the planet."

"On screen." At the command, the image of Scartin appeared, his posture set in determination and anger while his eyes were full of sorrow and tears.

"Captain Picard, it is unfortunate to see you again under circumstances like these." Riker sighed, but nodded his greeting to Scartin. "What has happened? Who would have wanted to attack us?"

Picard glanced over at Riker before he answered. "An old enemy of yours. We've discovered that a race we had dealings with two years ago… was the same race that forced your ancestors to leave their previous home. We, accidentally, allowed them to know about you and your new home. They just recently had the chance to get here."

Scartin looked away as he tried to settle himself. When he looked back, a new face was there. Riker watched. He knew the transformation well. It was the same look the Hagan boy had given to him years before. "What is their race called?"

"The Mikolians."

Scartin sighed before asking, "How much damage did they do?"

Picard looked over at Data. The android stood, taking two long strides over to the Commander. "They hit most of your major cities. Much of the damage, however, happen to the Cadda. There have been several cave-ins. But the Fruma's country had remain untouched."

"Thank-you for your help, Captain Picard. I must go now and help where I can." The screen flicked off.

Picard sighed and turned back around to face his chair. But somehow he knew that wasn't the end of it.

"Detecting ten ships dropping out of warp. They're Starfleet."

"On screen." The screen switched to the image of the ten ships.

"The lead ship is hailing us." Picard nodded and almost immediately the image of a young Starfleet.

"_I'm Captain Taylor of the starship Omega."_

Picard nodded and gave him a slight smile before saying, "I'm afraid you're a bit late if you're here to help." Riker gave a slight chuckle but the other Captain did nothing.

"_I'm not here to help you. I have orders from the new President of Earth,"_ he announced.

"The 'new President Earth'?"

"_That's right, you wouldn't have heard. The President went into hiding, no one knows why or where. Ambassador Amen is the new President and he has now ordered you to be removed from the command of this fleet, your ship, the Enterprise, and take you to be Court Martial."_

The entire bridge was silent. Picard himself was stunned. He straightened, squared his shoulders, his face determined and unreadable. "For what?"

"_For disobeying his direct orders."_

"What orders?"

The other Captain wavered for a moment, but then he composed himself and retorted, _"The ones you just executed. A small security team will be beaming onto your bridge. They will bring you onto my ship to transport you to Earth. The President has already decided that the other ships will only be escorted to Earth."_

Worf's reflexes caused him to spring to action, pulling his phaser out the second he saw three foreign security officers beam aboard the bridge. Picard put his arm up to calm Worf for the other three had already pulled out their phasers as well.

"Worf, we don't want to cause a scene, do we? I will go voluntarily, they can't hold me against my will." Picard moved to be in between two of the security officers. "And, Number One, you have the _Enterprise_… Don't let my predicament hinder what you know you must do."

Riker was silent as he starred at his Captain. Shock didn't explain how he felt about Picard's lack of a fight. Slowly, Picard's words began to sink in… Riker had command of the _Enterprise_… and the six starship fleet. But the rest of what he was saying didn't make any sense.

After a few minutes, Riker nodded and the four disappeared. He just starred at the spot they had just vacated.

With a deep breath, Riker's mind was forced back to reality. He took in the sight on the viewscreen. Taylor's ships were maneuvering to surround them.

"Data, follow their course and speed. Worf, inform the rest to do the same." Riker's voice was resigned. He sighed and rubbed his face.

Riker turned away from the screen. His gaze fell upon the Captain's chair. It was right in front of him. There it was. He turned away, disgust building in the pit of his stomach. Not at the chair… at his inability to sit in it.

He looked back to the viewscreen. He could just see the _Florida_ and the _Warbird_ beside them. He was in charge of them now. He was in charge of the ship. _Enterprise_ was his ship.

Riker sighed. He blew out a shaky breath. He bent back and grabbed the armrest. Slowly he eased into the chair- his new chair- and looked around. It was different there.

Sure, he had sat in that chair before. Nightshifts, times when Picard had put him in command, times when Picard had been sick… the time Picard had been assimilated…

He would never forget those days. Then he had thought Picard was gone. Thought he would never return… but he had. Riker just could live on hopeful thinking.

"E.T.A." Riker's voice was strained, he could hear the sound.

"Three days."

He knew his head nodded as he leaned back into the chair. But in truth, Riker was numb. He never felt the actions.

Riker squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing them hard. He felt Deanna's hand run over his shoulder. Barely, but the sensation soaked through. The looked over at her. He gestured at the ready room- his ready room.

Using the armrests to push him up, Riker walked away.

His normal stride was slow and approachable. But it was also cocky- somehow not in a bad way. But it had changed in the last few moments, Deanna noted. It was cold. It was strict and guarded. Numb. Like his emotions.

She followed behind, watching him. It was a stride she had seen before- when Picard was taken by the Borg.

The door slide closed behind her. Deanna looked over to see Riker falling into Picard's chair. "You look good in that chair." He looked away.

"What if I'm not ready for this?"

"Will… you have been ready for your own command since the day I met you. You've been offered dozens of commands in the past- you've been in command before! You can handle it."

She stepped behind the desk, running her hand over his back. He nodded, sighed, but didn't look at her.

_**The Enterprise Daycare**_

Will's hand reached out, tapping the release on the door to Liz's daycare.

Several children sat near the wall. Most were trembling- they looked as afraid as he felt… others were just bored and disinterested by what was going on.

He glanced around. There was little damage- he knew that would be true for the daycare had been placed in the center of the ship to keep it safe.

His mind shifted to his daughter- the reason he was there.

Will looked over his shoulder, his gaze resting on a small child in the corner. He sighed. She had never been in such a big engagement.

He knelt down, gently caressing her cheek. She looked up at him, tears shimmering in the dim lighting. She might have only been a quarter Betazoid, but she had an uncanny ability to know when he or her mother were around.

He gave her a smile, brushing the tears from her eyes. Her cheeks were puffy, stained with blotchy red patches. It hurt to she her like that.

Will draped his arms around her; she put her arms around his neck and cried onto her father's shoulder. He patted her back softly, rocking her gently.

"Shh, it's ok. The fighting's over for now. No more noises."


	4. The Plan

_**23 Hours Later**_

Riker stood in the center of his living room. It had been cleaned up some over the past twelve hours. Not a lot, but some. The fallen bulkheads had been replaced and the open conduit was sealed.

He sighed and looked into his daughter's bedroom. The young and beautiful quarter- Betazoid was sleeping peacefully. She had no idea what was going on. Not really. All she knew was some confused people thought Daddy had done something wrong. But Daddy was fixing it.

Riker stood there for a short time. He watched his daughter sleep, thinking back over Picard's words. Something in his eyes told Riker all he need to know. There was something the Captain couldn't say… something that meant to fight back at all cost.

"_Worf, we don't want to cause a scene, do we? I will go voluntarily, they can't hold me against my will. And, Number One, you have the Enterprise. Don't let my predicament hinder what you know you must do."_

He had picked apart each and every word again and again. He could read many things into them. But, in that moment, he wondered if he just wished there to be something there.

Picard told Worf not to make a scene. At the time, Riker had of course assumed that it was an order. But now, when he ran back through the words, it had been a question. Was it one for Riker to answer?

And then there was the part about being held against his will. Riker hadn't known what that meant at first. He thought now that, perhaps, he had been eluding to the ships' situation rather than his own.

And then there was the last part. The hardest and yet blatantly obvious part. He knew what he had to do and that was put Picard in harms way. He had to attack. He had to escape…

_**Enterprise Bridge, The Next Day**_

Riker sifted in his seat. He rested his chin in his hand for just a moment. Then he straightened. Then shifted again.

His body was tense, pumping with adrenaline as he waited. Riker was no good at waiting.

His mind ran through his earlier conversations. He and the other Captains had spoken in secret. The words were still playing loudly in his mind.

"_No, the Enterprise is too valuable to risk damaging any farther. We'll do it," the Captain of the _Roddenberry_ told Riker. _

"_But you would be risking your ship. I can't ask you to do that."_

"_You wouldn't be. And besides, what have I been doing since the minute this campaign began? Anyway, if we're taken back, who will stop them from putting us on trial too?" _

Riker snapped back to reality. He looked up. It had been Data's console beeping that caught his attention.

Data turned and nodded.

_**The Omega**_

Captain Taylor sat lounging in his chair. A smirk tugged loosely at his lips. He was happy with his job on his first assignment.

He thought with amusement at how easy it had been to capture the notorious Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Far too easy.

And then it was even more fun to think that he was able to outsmart Commander Riker. The man would never fire on the _Omega_… they had Picard.

"Captain!" Taylor was forced from his thoughts by the Lieutenant's cry. "The _Roddenberry_'s warp core is overloading! If they don't drop out of warp immediately, their core will breach!"

"Drop out of warp and tell the others to do the same. Then get me the _Roddenberry_'s Captain on the screen."

"Aye, sir."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Once the fleet was safely out of warp, Captain Taylor was finally able to talk to Captain Jayton, the _Roddenberry_'s Captain. "What happened, Captain!?"

He looked over Jayton's face. He noted that it was something of a cross between feigning innocence and true ignorance. But Taylor paid this no attention as he awaited his answer. "I'm not sure. It must have been damage to the core during one of the engagements."

"Can you fix it?"

"My engineers are working on it as we speak. But they say it will take almost ten hours to repair."

"I can send over some of my best engineers," Taylor offered. He wanted to get on his way. Some irrational thought in his mind decided that they were stalling purposely.

"Thank-you, but I'm afraid that won't be necessary. It's not a matter of people, according to my Chief Engineer. Something about how long it will take to power things up and down and all that."

Taylor sighed. "Very well, we will continue at maximum impulse until your ship can return to warp." The screen went blank and he slumped back against his chair.

"It's alright, sir. There's always one thing that has to go wrong during a mission. This is it."

Taylor looked over at his First Officer, Kibler. Kibler was only a year younger than Taylor and, like Taylor, had only gotten his promotion because the previous senior staff had been removed from the _Omega_.

"Yeah let's hope that that's all." As if by cue, an alarm went off. Taylor groaned. "Now what!?"

"Sir, the _Enterprise_'s phasers are… going haywire!" His tactical officer answered.

"What do you mean 'haywire'?!"

"They're… being activated and deactivate in undetermined intervals. They're also locking and unlocking on to different and random targets!"

"Hail them."

_**Enterprise, Bridge**_

On board the _Enterprise_, Riker was sat patiently in his chair. A grin played on his lips. But he forced it away. It truly wasn't a laughing matter. Truly it wasn't. But it was damned funny all the same.

Finally Worf announced that Taylor was hailing them. He marched around to Worf's station, leaning over the console to add to the effect. He started to talk, making it appear as if they were in a deep discussion about the phasers.

Taylor's face appeared on the view screen, but Riker was looking at the panel instead. "Well shut it off! I don't care how!"

"Yes, sir," Worf answered, unfazed but the irritation in his orders.

Riker snapped his head up to look at Taylor. His voice was harsher than he realized when he spat out, "I'm kind of busy here as you can see. Is there something you need?"

"_What's going on?"_ The Captain demanded. Riker looked at him, strolling down the somewhat clean bridge. He looked at the man, barely containing his laughter at the man's anxiety.

"I'm not sure. But we're working on it. Don't worry, I don't think it will actually fire on anyone."

"_Fine, how long?"_

"No idea. I'll get back to you on that. Riker out."

_**Enterprise, Ready Room**_

"How much longer until your warp core is repaired?"

Riker watched the miniature image of Captain Jayton shrug. He sighed and replied, "About nine more hours. Perhaps eight. But you know engineers, they're probably done already."

Jayton's voice was joking but Riker had to force himself to laugh. The channel wasn't secure and they knew that. Speaking in code was the only way to assure that if Taylor- or anyone reporting to him- was listening, he couldn't risk them figuring out what they meant.

Riker nodded from behind Picard's desk. He knew Taylor meant that they had already fixed what little sabotage they had done and were sending out false readings.

"So how's that phaser problem?"

"Well, Mr. Worf is still stumped. He'll be working on it for a while." Jayton nodded. Riker knew that he understood his meaning; Worf controlled the program completely.

"Well I should go. And you better get some sleep. Be with your wife and daughter."

"Yeah. Riker out."

The screen deactivated as Riker hit the middle button. He sighed, spinning around in the chair. He leaned forward. Both hands ran through his hair, then rubbed his face.

He knew he couldn't sleep. Their meeting was still running through his mind.

"_Phase Three. Worf will have the 'malfunction' cause our phasers to begin firing. We won't hit them, at least not badly. We'll blame it on the malfunction. I want to get them upset enough to fire on us. All we want to do is break away from them, not destroy them."_

"_What about Picard? With the shields up, we can't get to him!"_

_Riker had turned to the _DeForest_'s Captain- Harrington. He was shocked that it hadn't been considered in Riker's plan._

_Riker had only been able to look down and say, "I know."_

_**Daycare Center**_

Deanna glanced over at her husband. His face was stiff- controlled. He forced a smile for Liz. Even added a slight chuckle at something she said. But Deanna read through the façade he had erected for their daughter.

The fear was welling up inside his chest. She could feel it throughout the ship. It hung over her head and pulled at her stomach. She was afraid too. Everyone was.

She slipped her hand into his. Will glanced at her. Even smiled. It didn't fool her. He never could.

Liz giggled again at something. Deanna looked at her, she smiled. Only the children weren't afraid. Some were- some were old enough to understand. But most weren't. Liz wasn't.

She let go of Will's hand and he shifted Liz on his hip as they passed through the school's doors. He led them to the back were the younger children were.

Deanna watched as Liz slid easily from his hold and onto the floor. Will held her, steadying her feet before he crouched down in front of her. She remained at a slight distance, watching Will kiss her on the forehead. He smiled, whispered something in her ear. Liz just giggled, then nodded.

Will stood and stepped away. Deanna released a breath. She made herself smile, made it reach her eyes. Liz could tell if she didn't. Somehow she could. Deanna scolded herself- Liz was her daughter, and too much of an empath for her own good.

She squeezed the girl tightly, kissing her cheek. "Be good for Miss Warner, Liz."

"Bye, Liz," she heard Will say behind her.

Liz gave a small pout. Deanna stood, waved at the girl. She watched amount as Liz quickly forgot about them and discovered her friends around her.

Deanna sighed and watched her. Will's hand ran down her arm. She glanced back at him but he was already engaged with Ensign Warner.

"You have the program ready to deactivate the comm.'s and activate the force shields?"

"Yes, sir. I'm to start it the moment all the children are here."

"Just…" he sighed, "keep them occupied."

"I know. I've asked some others to help me today."

"Good… good. Carry on, Ensign."

Deanna sighed. She nodded her thanks to the officer and followed behind Will. The woman was scared. Deanna felt it; it was the only emotion that stood out in the room.


	5. Tears of War

_**The Enterprise**_

Riker stood beside Deanna in the turbolift. His stance was stiff; guarded. He starred blankly at the door. He was afraid of it opening. He knew it would, but he dreaded the moment.

Slowly his eyes moved from their invisible mark and found Deanna. She squeezed his hand, her lips turning into an encouraging smile. But it didn't reach her eyes; she was scared too. Not just for herself, he knew. For Liz, for him, for all on their ship… for Picard.

Riker could feel the lift slow. He took a slow breath and straightened his posture. Closing his eyes, he quickly readied himself for what was to come.

Moments later the doors opened to permit the couple to see the quiet bridge. Riker scanned the faces. Everyone was nervous. Everyone was afraid.

He glanced over at Deanna one last time before walking around the tactical station to his chair, Deanna a step behind him.

His eyes found the viewscreen. Out there was the enemy. He needed to think of it that way- he couldn't think of firing on his own.

Another slow breath was forced passed his lips. His hand found the intercomm button. He paused, thinking of the irony. Picard had used the same button two years before to announce the beginning of everything.

"This is… your Captain speaking. I know you all have an idea of what we are going to do now. It is a great sacrifice you all are taking and I… and Captain Picard, appreciate it.

"If any of you choose not to participate in this act, send me your name and I will make it known you were not involved in this. No one will think less of you."

Riker's eyes slid closed as he spoke. Slowly the flickered open and he looked down at his personal screen. No names appeared. A slight grin appeared and his body relaxed marginally.

He cut the link and looked over his shoulder. "Worf, how's that program of yours?"

"It will begin to fire in ten seconds." Riker nodded and focused on the viewscreen. Soon everything would change.

He counted in his head, waiting. Each second became a lifetime.

_Ten…nine…eight…_

Riker found Deanna's eyes.

…_seven…six…five…_

He offered his hand to her.

…_four…three…_

Deanna gave his hand a gentle squeeze and released it.

… _two…_

Riker looked back at the screen. Everything moved slowly. It all blurred together. Not even voices made it through to his ears properly.

…_one…_

The _Enterprise_'s phasers began to fire blindly. Riker inhaled and readied himself to lie to Taylor. This time, at least, he would not have such a problem with controlling his laughter. He had nothing amusing to laugh at.

"_What the hell are you doing, Riker?!"_

"It's the malfunction. I have no idea what's happening. It won't stop firing!"

"_Then cut the power to your weapons system!"_

"We already tried, we couldn't get an engineer near enough without getting electrocuted."

"_Sir, the Warbird is hailing us."_ Riker's eyes caught Taylor's comm. officer, then found the new image of Captain Ivinch.

The viewscreen split, showing her image beside Taylor's. She seemed flustered but Riker saw that her commanding face was solid and confident.

"_Captain Taylor, this is Captain Ivinch of the U.S.S. Warbird. With the damage already done to my ship, mainly shields, I refuse to continue until I can be assured that my ship will not be harmed!"_

Riker looked back to Taylor. A panicked note took over his face, his mouth opening and closing with anger and confusion. _"Captain Ivinch,"_ he started slowly, _"please, this… problem will be taken care of. There is nothing to-"_ Taylor stopped when his ship shook.

"_Nothing to worry about? The DeForest and the Kennedy have also decided to do the same. All three of us will be raising our shields to protect our ships. Ivinch out."_

The screen returned to only Taylor's image.

"_Commander Riker! Get those damn phasers under control, now!"_

Taylor was livid. He took one finally huff and the screen went blank, just in time for the _Enterprise _crewto see its bridge shake another time.

Riker sighed and surveyed the scene before him. They were at a stand still. Six verses ten…

_**The Apollo**_

"_Take out engines and run. Do nothing else unless you must."_

Those were Commander Riker's orders. Captain Collins starred out at the two ships she had claimed: the _Onondaga _and the _Seneca_. She had no desire to fight them but she knew she must. It had to be done… right?

Her voice was emotionless as she ordered her tactical officer to power up the phasers and target both of their engines. He obeyed, the hesitation in his voice audible. Within seconds, both unsuspecting victims no longer had warp capability.

She watched as the _DeForest_, the _Kennedy_, and the _Warbird _simultaneously fired upon the six ships behind them.

All but one was easily taken out. The _Kennedy_'s second targetwas able to raise their shields before the ship could fire. It was an easy adjustment. Seconds later the ship was disabled.

Collins eyes glanced over at the _Roddenberry_. She had fired at the same moment they had. The _Columbia _was an old name but a new ship. Her young crew was taken by surprise and easily disabled.

The second half of their orders were clear. Jumped to warp and run like hell. They would return to Miko and hope to find where the rest of the blockade stood on everything.

All except the _Enterprise_…

_**The Enterprise**_

The _Enterprise_ hovered nose-to-nose with their target: the _Omega_. As the surprise attacks went on, both leaders did nothing- not to help and not to stop it. Shields were down and phasers locked but neither made a move.

Riker had frozen. He was hesitant to fire on the ship, not wanting to risk harming Picard. He swallowed the lump in his throat, remembering Picard's words:

"_Don't let my predicament hinder what you know you must do."_

Riker took a deep breath and thought fast. "Worf, can we load a photon torpedo without them detecting it?"

Worf gave a muffled grunt. "Yes, sir."

"Then do it. Target their warp nacelles and fire when ready. But don't unlock phasers," Riker ordered, looking to the Klingon. He understood.

"Aye, sir." The torpedo was away after only a moment, hitting the hull before the ship had a chance to react.

"Back us off. Set course for Ketrel, Warp Nine-"

"The _Omega_ has a warp core breach."

"Shields! Go to warp now!"

The stars stretched before Riker. He watched, feeling as if his entire body had slowed as he fell against his seat. An explosion had reacted with their jump to warp.

The bridge was silent as they starred at the stars. Finally Riker asked, "Data… were there any survivors from the _Omega_?"

"Scans show that six life pods withstood the explosion. It is uncertain if Captain Picard was aboard any of them." Riker looked over at the android. Data's answer betrayed his own voice sorrow.

Silence settled over them again. There was hope. Picard may have survived. Riker had heard once that a new precaution had been added. Something about life pods built into the prison cells. Ships like the _Omega_ were supposed to have them.

Suddenly realization hit. Riker sank into his chair. He was now the Captain of the _Enterprise_. There was little hope that Picard would ever get his command back.

And now he was leading a rebellion against the new President. Riker looked out the view screen, seeing the other five ships that made up his fleet. What had he been thinking…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

… and so began the Great War…

A war that divided the Federation and quadrants alike. It was a war that lasted nearly fifteen years.

Fifteen years of propaganda and rumours. Fifteen years of growing mistrust and confusion. Fifteen years of bloodshed and loss. And fifteen years before it was stopped…

The annihilation of an entire world… the destruction of hundreds of colonies… the creation of a horrific weapon… the massacre of trillions…

Most ships and fleets of both sides were crippled and destroyed. Far too many would line the lists of dead and wounded and prisoners before the end of the war.

And near the end, an old race would be lost to the abyss, never to be heard from again…

But the end would only be the beginning of another hard page in history. For that would be the year of rebuilding, of reuniting, and of redoing everything that had existed before the Great War…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well, I hoped you all enjoyed this story. But don't fret! There's more yet to come. 'Circle of Life' is the continuation of this five part series which delves into all fifteen years of it of the actual war.


End file.
